SOLDIER Life
by AriAkane
Summary: Ok, so this story consists of my characters life/ love life as she moves up in the ranks in SOLDIER. Before Crisis Core
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke with the sun shining in my eyes and I swore as I was temporarily blinded. I swung my feet on to the cold, tiled floor as I rubbed my eyes, hoping that today would be better than yesterday. I stretched up and made my way to the window, drawing back the curtains and looking out over the city of Midgar. The sun shone through a hazy layer of clouds which was odd; there was usually a thick coat of smog over the city in the morning. I shrugged and turned around. I stopped suddenly, looking around for my closet but then I realized where I was. I was in the Medical Wing of the ShinRa Electrical Power Company Headquarters. I sat back down as I tried to remember how I got here. I rolled my eyes as the memory hit me. I had just made SOLDIER Third Class a few days ago and on my first mission; I got my ass handed to me. I ran my hands through my hair and looked up as the door opened.

"I see you're doing fine" said a deep velvet voice and I smiled as my mentor, Sephiroth, came into the room. I had been fortunate to have him as a mentor; he was the ShinRa poster boy and the Hero of The Wutai War. I could see why he made the perfect poster boy. His angular face was home to two strikingly beautiful green eyes, a pert nose, and a pair of full lips. His hair parted down the middle with his bangs framing each side of his face. The rest of his hair flowed down his back like molten silver that ended at his knees. When I had first known that I would be his student, my friend Eva nearly died. She had the biggest crush on this guy and would give anything for me to trade for her mentor, Genesis Rhapsodos. I thought Sephiroth was really handsome but that was as far as that went.

"Lazard says that you should rest a little more before heading back into the field." Sephiroth said. I shivered as his voice reached my ears; it was like rich velvet dipped in deep sin. I looked up at him and nodded, then clutched my jaw as a pain shot through the right side of my face. I heard Sephiroth sigh as he walked over and crouched down in front of me. I balked a little and tried to turn away as his black leather gloved hand reached out to my face. He sighed impatiently and I stopped in trying to resist him. He captured my chin between his thumb and index finger and turned my head to the left. I cringed as the pain that flared under my skin when he jerked my head. He must have felt me flinch because softly ran the finger trapping my chin over my cheek. My eyebrows knitted together as I looked down at Sephiroth and his foreign gesture. His green eyes looked over the side of my face and he shook his head slightly then stood up.

"So what's the problem, doctor Sephy?" I joked and he gave me a stern look. I instantly shut my mouth and looked down.

"You shouldn't have been so reckless," he said with his arms crossing over his barley clad chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't I already tell you that Intel gave me bad information?" I said and Sephiroth shook his head.

"Not good enough, you should be more vigilant if you want to make First" he said and with that, he strolled out of my room with that arrogant walk. I pouted after he closed the door and fell my on to my bed.

"Asshole" I mumbled. ' _Just because you're the ShinRa poster boy doesn't mean you're entitled that stupid, dick-headed ego.'_ I thought to myself, not risking saying it out loud just in case he was outside the door. I rolled on to my side with my hand under my head and I stared at the door as I chewed my lip, wondering what to do. Just then, the door opened again and this time I was happy at who walked in.

"and I thought I looked like shit today" said Eva as she sat down on the side of my bed and pulled her long, light brown hair out from behind her to avoid it being pulled if she sat on it.

"Thanks, at least Sephiroth wasn't so blunt when he said it." I said with a laugh and Eva laughed with me, her ice blue eyes closing.

"At least your mentor visits you when you're hurt" she said with a huff and I chuckled, "you're a lucky little bitch for getting Sephiroth as your mentor" she said and I could see her eyes light up as she thought about my mentor.

"I don't see what is so great about him other than his looks" I said and shook my head, Eva looked at me with a dropped jaw. I titled my head to the side, "what?"

"Are you blind or just stupid?" she joked, "how can you not see what's great about him? He's attractive, smart, sophisticated, and most of all, that voice" I swear I could see a little bit of blood in Eva's nose when she mentioned the last thing.

"I know I am pretty sophisticated" said a voice and Eva and I turned our attention towards the door. Our friend, Zack Fair leaned against the door frame with a wide smile on his face and his sky blue eyes shimmering. Eva and I laughed as he came and sat on the bed beside mine. I saw Eva's face blush as she looked at Zack, another guy who she had a crush on. I smiled at how she played coy with him even though he clearly was flirting with her. _'For god sakes you two, if you like each other then do something about it!'_ I thought to myself, wanting so badly to say it to them. The door opened and Zack immediately grinned.

"Hey Angeal" Zack said as he jumped off the bed. I felt my face heat up as Zack's mentor, Angeal Hewley, walked into the room to stand with Zack.

"Zack, I have you scheduled for the training room at 2:30." He said with his hands resting on his hips. Zack nodded and Angeal's eyes settled on me. I blushed and looked down, away from his beautiful eyes. I heard him chuckle and he walked closer and kneeled down at the edge of my bed. My heart raced as I looked at him, my eyes locking onto his. He smiled as he lifted his hand, gently pressing his fingertips against my jaw line and tilting my head to the left. I heard him laugh and I felt my heart flutter.

"That's gonna bruise nicely" he joked and his hand disappeared from my face. I pouted a little and watched as he and Zack walked out of my room. Eva looked at me, her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked my face still red from Angeal.

"Don't give me that! I saw what Angeal did. Explain. Right now." She demanded and I looked at her.

"Explain what?" I asked, my voice sounding as shocked as hers was.

"Mph! if nothing happened then it's pretty obvious that he likes you" she said with her arms folded across her chest. I shook my head in defiance.

"yeah right, he probably has a girlfriend…or something like that" I said and I felt my face heating up again as I thought about Angeal and how it would be like to date him, to hold his hand as we walked down the streets of Midgar, to have him put his arm around my shoulder as we sat in a movie theater. I put my face into my hands as I thought about being a couple. I heard Eva laugh and she patted the top of my head and I peered though my fingers as the door opened again, this time it was Genesis who walked in.

"Eva. Come, you need to train." he said with that smug voice before leaving, taking Eva with him. I sighed, I was all alone again. I sighed, the boredom setting in. I couldn't live with this. I need to get up and walk around. Acting on that urge, I got up off the bed and walked out into the hall. I looked left and right to see if any doctors were there before briskly walking to the end of the hall and making my way down to the next floor. As I reached the last stair, I looked up to see if anyone had followed me. Luckily no one had. A grin appeared on my face and I began to walk down the hall but I was stopped as I smacked face first into a solid wall and landed on my ass. I looked up at what I ran into and my heart sank. Sephiroth stood above me, his arms folded across his chest.

"I thought I told you to rest" he said, a stern tone hanging on his voice.

"You did" I said playfully but Sephiroth didn't seem to be fazed.

"Then why are you down here and not in your room?" he asked and one of his silver eyebrows arched up. I let out a sigh and gave up trying to play coy.

"I can't stand it in there. I'm too bored. I need to get out" I said and Sephiroth gave me a crooked smirk then held out a hand. I looked up at him, slightly confused before taking a hold of his hand and he yanked me to my feet.

"Fine, if you're so obstinate about staying there, then how about we go and train?" he asked a cruel smile darkening his handsome features. I shook my head which caused him to chuckle. "Then go and stay in your room" he ordered and I shook my head again.

"How about you…" I was cut off as a loud growl came from my stomach and Sephiroth looked down at it. My face heated up as his eyes looked back at mine. He let out a sigh.

"Come, I'll buy you some food." He said and began to walk down to the cafeteria. I smiled and followed him down another flight of stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Sephiroth, how did you become a hero?" I asked as I shoveled another spoonful into my mouth. Sephiroth looked up at me, his green eyes glowing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to feign innocence. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean during the Wutai War, you went in there a Second and came out a hero. What the hell happened in there?" I asked and Sephiroth sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked and I was about to answer when a hand clapped my back.

"I wouldn't go around asking unnecessary questions there Third" said Angeal as he sat down beside Sephiroth. I blushed and nodded as I ate another spoonful. "So what are you doing out of your room?" Angeal asked and I looked up at him.

"I couldn't stand the boredom," I said "I mean after you took Zack away and Genesis took Eva, there wasn't really much to do" I said with a wave of my spoon. Angeal and Sephiroth chuckled and it caused me to smile. Soon Sephiroth stood up, his plate empty and Angeal and I looked at him.

"I'll be leaving now, I hope you two don't cause any trouble" Sephiroth said and left Angeal and I alone. I glared after him. _'Traitor'_ I thought to myself. As Angeal and I ate in silence, I could feel him look at me from time to time. My face heated up again and I just stared at my food.

"Um…I was thinking I haven't heard your name" Angeal said finally and I nearly spit my food back onto my plate. Did he just ask for my name? I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Um…my name is Ari" I said silently and he nodded.

"That's a pretty name" he said and I nearly died.

"It's a name" I said honestly, trying to act calm but that plan was failing terribly. I heard Angeal laugh at my expense.

"I was wondering," he said as he pushed his plate aside, "if you would like to grab a coffee sometime" he asked and I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my brain trying to process what he just asked.

"I asked if you wanted to get some coffee" he repeated.

"When?" I asked, begging internally for my face to stop getting hot.

"Whenever you're free" he said nonchalantly.

"I'm free now" I said with a smile and he laughed.

"You're a little to hurt to be out and about don't you think?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I can walk, talk and handle myself so I think I'm good" I said, punching my fist into the palm of my other hand. Angeal laughed and got up from the table. I followed him to the double doors and he turned around.

"You should go to your room and change, I'll be down in the foyer when you're ready" he said and I nodded. I waited for Angeal to disappear down the hall before running at full speed to the training room. Genesis yelled at me as I burst into the room.

"Ari, get out of here! We're in the middle of training!" he shouted, his face turning as red as his leather coat.

"Sorry Genesis, Sir," I said and hooked my arm under Eva's; "I need to burrow her for a few minutes" I said and hauled Eva out of the room with Genesis yelling profanities after us.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"I need your help" I said, shaking her back.

"With what?" she asked, ceasing her shaking. I sighed and thanked god, I thought she was going to shake my head straight off my shoulders.

"Angeal asked me out for coffee, I only have a few minutes so helped me find something to wear!" I said in a whisper as I heard Genesis' boots clack against the floor as he walked towards the door. Eva grinned before grabbing on to my wrist and yanking me to the Living Quarters on the north side of the building. As we neared my apartment, we ran into Zack who looked at us like we were crazy.

"What in God's name?" he asked but never received an answer as Eva grabbed him and dragged him into my apartment. "What are you two up to?" he asked as he followed me and Eva into my bedroom.

"Ari has a date with Angeal" Eva said as she swung open my closet.

"It's not a date. It's just coffee" I said as I tried to get Eva and Zack out of my personal domain. "Now get the hell out if you want me to get dressed." I said and pushed the door closed. I looked through the various articles of clothing hanging in my closet. I sifted through them and finally decided to pull out a soft grey long sleeved sweater and a pair of bootleg jeans. I stripped out of the hospital clothes and pulled on the sweater and jeans before leaving my bedroom.

"How's this?" I asked and did a twirl. Eva nodded but Zack shook his head.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Angeal is my mentor and I know that he likes it when a girl shows a little more…uh…cleavage" he said his face reddening. I laughed and went back into my room.

"So Angeal likes tits, hunh?" I mumbled to myself and I walked over to my closet and pulled out a tight fitting black spandex, v neck top. I smirked as I walked out again, this time the results were different. Eva nodded in great approval while Zack's jaw hit the floor. I smiled.

"Is this more like it?" and Zack nodded. I laughed as I headed for the door. I was about to open it when I felt a tug on my ponytail.

"Oh no you don't. Not with that rat's nest" I heard Eva say and she shoved me over to a mirror. She was right. My hair was matted and unkempt. I pulled the elastic out and my hair fell down, creating a curtain around my head.

"Have at 'er" I said to Eva and she began to brush my hair. There was a lot of tugging and pulling before my hair finally fell into its usual neat pattern.

"You're gonna have to re-dye it soon" said Eva as she lifted up the ends of my hair which were tipped in blue. I sighed. More money down the drain.

"That can wait" I said and speaking of waiting, I thought it was time to go meet Angeal. I hurriedly ran out of my apartment and made my way down to the foyer. As I got to the bottom stair I saw Angeal leaning against the wall but he stood up when he saw me. I walked over to him and smiled.

'took you long enough" he joked and I laughed. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear as I blushed.

"Yeah, sorry about that" I apologized and looked up at him. "So you ready to go?" I asked and he nodded. Together we walked out of the building and down the streets of Midgar. I felt absolutely tiny standing next to Angeal. He had to be at least 6'6" where I was only 5'9". People on the streets looked at us and some took pictures of Angeal. Guess it must be because he's part of SOLDIER. I heard Angeal sigh and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping it wasn't me that made him sigh.

"Stupid paparazzi" he said as he nodded at the people who had cameras. I nodded and smiled.

"Do you get that a lot?" I asked and he nodded. It didn't seem like he wanted to talk so I shut my mouth and we walked in silence till we got to this small coffee shop just a few blocks away from the Headquarters. Angeal pulled open the door and held it open for me. I thanked him and went to look for a table. I found an empty one at the back of the shop and it was next to the window. I walked over to the table and was about to sit down when Angeal pulled the seat back for me. I blushed. _'Such a gentleman'_ I thought to myself and sat down. Angeal sat across from me and leaned back in his chair. I smiled at his actions and tried to hide my blushing face as a waitress came over to us.

"What can I get you?" she asked her oval face cheery and framed by curly locks of corn colored hair.

"I'll have a large coffee, black with two sugars please" Angeal said, pulling off a sexy crooked smile. My heart fluttered and a little bit of rage hit me.

"Certainly, and you?" she asked turning her pretty face towards me.

"A French vanilla cappuccino with three hazelnut espresso shots." I said and the girl nodded before leaving.

"Jesus" I heard Angeal mumble and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Three espresso shots? Really?" he asked his thick black eyebrows raising a little. I laughed.

"I haven't been sleeping well so I kinda need them" I explained and he nodded. A few minutes later the waitress came back and set our coffees on the table. I thanked her and took the warm cup in my hands, sighing as the heat warmed my palms.

"So Ari, tell me about yourself" Angeal said as he lowered his cup from his lips. I looked up at him from under my lashes.

"What do you want to know?" I asked and took a sip from my cup, the espresso shots instantly perking me up.

"I don't know, how about where you from are?" he asked. I smiled at the simplicity of the question.

"I'm from Junon" I said bluntly and Angeal seemed to be taken aback by my answer.

"That's a long way to come just to join SOLDIER" he stopped to take another sip, "why did you join?"

"At first I joined to help my family" I said quietly.

"But?" Angeal had sensed the hesitation in my voice.

"But Wutai bombed Junon and killed my family" I finally said and Angeal went quiet.

"I'm sorry" he said faintly and I looked up at him.

"It's ok…I can still see them from time to time" I said and Angeal looked at me in confusion. I smiled and tapped the corner of my eye. "Guess nobody told you that I can see spirits of those who have passed on" I said and Angeal's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No way" he said and I laughed and nodded.

"Yes way" I said and soon enough, I saw a hazy figure over Angeal's shoulder. I giggled. "Like right now, you seem to have one over your shoulder." I said and Angeal turned his head slightly but, of course, he didn't see anything.

"Can you tell you it is?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, they're mostly just hazy figures if they aren't someone I was close to" I said and Angeal nodded, taking a long swig of his coffee. We sat there for a few minutes in silence before Angeal reached into his pocket to answer his cell phone.

"Angeal speaking" he said before pausing to hear the voice on the other end. He sighed as he closed his phone then looked at me with a saddened expression. "Looks like we're gonna have to cut this short" he said and got up from the table. "Lazard wants us back at Headquarters" he said and I followed him out the door. We walked back the way we came, talking about Angeal this time.

"So where are you from?" I asked and Angeal smiled.

"I'm from Banora" he said with a grin and my heart flutter for what seemed to be the billionth time. Man, I really liked this guy. I smiled down at my feet.

"The only thing out there is really good dumbapples" I said and Angeal laughed, this time it was deep and throaty.

"The only place you can get dumbapples" Angeal said through his laughter and I laughed with him. We were only a block away from the Headquarters when I felt something grab my arm and with a yelp, I was jerked into an alley. I felt something sharp pressed to my neck as I shoved against a wall. I let out a yelp.

"Give me all your money" said the figure in front of my but I didn't say anything and the blade pressed into my skin, drawing blood. _'Angeal, where the hell are you?'_ I thought and sooner than later, the figure was wrenched off of me and I fell to the ground, holding my bleeding neck. I watched as Angeal threw the figure against the opposite wall and he collapsed without a word. Angeal turned his attention to me and kneeled down.

"Are you ok?" he asked, taking a hold of my hand. I was too frightened to blush as he cupped my hand in his. He tilted my head up. "We got to get you bandaged up. It's pretty deep" he said and he hauled me to my feet. As we walked, I shook a little and Angeal noticed. He put his arm around me and gripped my waist. I looked up at him in shock and he just smiled. I smiled lightly and pressed my body against his. It was warm and firm as I tried to hide away from the world. We made it back to the Headquarters and once we were inside, Angeal practically dragged me back to the Medical Wing. He forced me into my room and sat me down on my bed. He went to the cupboard and pulled out a roll of gauze before coming back to me and kneeling down.

"Tilt you head back" he said and I did. I could feel his steady hands press on end of the gauze near my wound before wrapping it around my neck. He kept winding it around till he thought I was sufficiently covered. I put my fingers to where the bandage was and I looked up at him.

"Thanks" I said quietly and he nodded. I looked back down at my feet as I saw Angeal move. I thought he was going to leave but I felt his hand close on top of mine. I looked at him.

"Ari, I'm not going to lie, I really like you and I hope that we could go out again" he said and got up and left. I sat there momentarily stunned at what Angeal said and then I smiled to myself before flopping back on to the bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start as the door to my room opened. Forcing my sleepy eyes opened, I looked back and smiled at Eva who stood with her arms across her chest.

"So how did it go with Angeal?" she asked as she came closer to my bed. I motioned to the bandage around my neck.

"Could have gone a little smoother" I said and she laughed.

"Well he said he wanted to go out again right? So it could have gone that bad" she said and I nodded,

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point there." I said. Just then the door opened again and my doctor came walking in.

"It's good to see that you're up, Ari" he said before coming over to me and examining the side of my face. I turned my head to the light so he could see it better. "It's healing nicely, I don't think you need to stay here any longer" he said and left. I sighed and got out of bed, praising god that I didn't have to stay in that boring room any longer. I walked with Eva down to the cafeteria and we sat at one of the tables. I saw Eva's eyes look up and she instantly smiled.

"Guess who's coming" she whispered and I turned around. Zack and Angeal walked side by side and I smiled. They looked so much alike, like father and son. As I stared at Angeal, his eyes settled on me and he smiled lightly. I blushed and looked back down at the table. My heart began to race and I felt a figure beside me. At first I thought it was Zack but when I looked up, it was Angeal. I smiled shyly as he sat down and I turned away a little bit.

"How are you feeling?" asked Angeal as he scooped up some rice with his spoon. I smiled.

"I would be better if I didn't have a gash on my neck" I said and he laughed as he ate another spoonful. All four of us sat there and laughed as we told each other stories from our past.

"I remember once when Ari and I were little, we snuck out to one of the abandoned warehouses in Junon and we when we got in there it was dark, like we couldn't see two feet in front of us. We tried to go in deeper but the floor was rotted out. Then Ari started to shake and I was like 'what the hell?' and she just pointed and when I turned around there was a floating figure coming from the ceiling. We were so scared we didn't know whether to scream or run but when the figure let out this ear piercing yell that's when we ran as fast as we could out of there. I swear to god, we were like two bats outta hell" Eva said and we all laughed. "I've never laughed so hard in my laugh when we got home" Eva added through her laughter. I laughed and wiped tears from my eyes as I remembered that night. Angeal laughed as he looked down at me.

"So you really can see ghosts, hunh?" he said and I nodded with a smile. After the story, Zack and Eva left to go train together, leaving Angeal and I alone. I blushed as I sat beside him and I could tell that he saw my reddening face.

"Ari?" he said softly and I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to get some dinner tonight?" he asked leaning his face against his fist as his elbow rested on the table.

"Yeah, I'd like that"' I said with a grin and it was Angeal's turn to blush. I giggled at how cute it looked on him.

"Ok, I'll be at your apartment around 5, ok?" he asked and I nodded as I got up from the table. As soon as I got out of the cafeteria, I jumped up and down with excitement only to be seen by Sephiroth.

"What's gotten you all happy?" he asked coming to stand beside me. I tried to calm down and maintain a professional demeanor.

"Oh, nothing" I said with a smile. He gave me a look before the edges of his lips curled up in a kind of smile and shaking his head.

"Tomorrow we resume training" he said before he entered the cafeteria. I looked at him in disbelief but then shrugged it off. I was way too happy to care right now. I made my way to my apartment as I thought about how tonight would play out. If I was dealt the right cards, then Angeal and I-. I balked at the thought that I might actually…have sex…with Angeal. My face instantly lit up as I thought about it then I shook my head, trying to clear out the images that ran through my head. I finally made it to my apartment door and opened it. I sighed and ran my hand through my bangs. I looked up at the clock anxiously. 2:38. only a few more hours till dinner with Angeal. I went to my bedroom and mulled through my closet, looking for something cute to wear. The only thing that stood out was the white shirt I had that lay in the various shades of black. I bit my lips and thought about what to wear until my eyes settled on the flat black box I had lying in the back of my closet. I thought that I was never going to wear that but tonight seemed like the opportune time. I pulled the box out and put it on my bed. I lifted the lid and instantly cringed at what I saw. Inside was a black dress, simple and plain, that had two strings that tied around my neck. Eva had bought it for me when I was dating my last boyfriend but back then I could hardly fill out the cup size of that thing. I picked up the piece of fabric and held it up to myself. I thought it looked good but I hardly suited me aside from the color. Taking off my clothes, and I mean all my clothes, I put the dress on. It was skin tight and showed every little detail. I tied the two strings around my neck and looked into the full length mirror behind my door. I blushed in embarrassment as I noticed that one of my girls had fallen out of the tight fabric and I hurriedly shoved her back it. Sighing in relief, I looked back up and turned slightly to see what the dress looked like in the back. I smiled approvingly as I did a little twirl. The dress didn't do anything because it was so tight. I happily took the dress off and pulled on some under garments along with a pair of comfy jogging pants and a navy blue tank top. I threw the dress on to my bed then went on the hunt for my missing black stilettos. I found on where it was supposed to be but the other was M.I.A. I searched high and low until I finally found it under my bed. "Ah ha! There you are you little bugger." I said as I snatched it from its hiding place and threw it over to where it's partner was. I let out a breath as I sat down and looked the shoes. With those on I wouldn't feel so short compared to Angeal. I smiled happily as I got up off the floor and went to my living room. I flopped down on the cream colored leather couch and sank into its softness. I grabbed the remote control off the table in front of me and turned on the flat screen T.V on the opposite side of the room. I flipped through the channels until I found the MMA tournament. I was weird in the aspect that I loved to watch people kick the shit out of each other. I watched as the one guy had the other in a strangle hold and the other guy writhed underneath him, not wanting to admit defeat. I sighed and shook my head with a smile. Nope that guy was done for. I heard my stomach growl as I sat on the couch. I looked at the fridge and bit my lip. I was hungry but I didn't want to spoil my appetite. I shook my head and decided not to have anything to eat. I looked at the clock again. 3:20. Wow it had taken me an hour to find something to wear plus the missing shoe. I sighed and rolled on to my back out of boredom. I turned off my T.V and decided to take a walk. I didn't know where I was going but a stroll sounded like a good idea. I made my way down to the foyer and as I got there, I stopped dead in my tracks; I stared as I saw Angeal against the wall talking to some girl. They were laughing and what he did next made my blood boil. She looked down at the floor and he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. I felt my body shake and my hands clenched into fists. I walked over to them.

"Angeal?" I said and he looked up at me, "can I see you for a minute…in private" I said trying to hide the jealousy in my voice. He nodded and followed me to the other side of the foyer.

"What is it?" he asked and I folded my arms across my chest.

"Who was that?" I asked my voice seething with jealousy.

"Just a friend" he said with a shrug. I bit my inner cheek and swallowed the urge to yell.

"If she's just a friend then I suppose you wouldn't mind taking her to dinner tonight" I said and was about leave when he asked.

"What does that mean?" he asked in innocence. The last restraint on my anger snapped and so did I.

"It means that you can just forget about taking me to dinner! And forget about ever talking to me again!" I shouted, tears brimming in my eyes. He could tell that I was hurt and I was glad.

"Ari, it's not what you think" he said as he followed me up to my room.

"Oh yeah? Then what the hell was it?" I asked spinning around. He hesitated before answering.

"I just-…"

"Never mind," I said cutting him off, "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses" I yelled. I heard him sigh.

"Ari please" he said, trying to calm me down.

"Just go away Angeal. I don't ever want to see you again" I said, my face streaked with tears. I ran down the hall and barged into my room. When the door was closed, I fell against and openly let the tears stream down my face. I slid down the wall and huddled into a little ball, trying to stop the sobs that were racking my body. I heard footsteps outside my door and there was a gentle knock.

"Ari please open up." It was Angeal.

"I told you to go away" I said my voice cracking.

"I want to apologize" he said.

"Just….just leave me alone…" I sobbed and I could hear a thump against the door.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, I'm sorry. Just let me in" he pleaded but I just shook my head. Slowly I got up and opened the door slightly. "Ari, I'm so sorry" he whispered his head peering into the crack.

"I said go away" I whispered back, keeping my head low to try to keep him from seeing me cry.

"Then why did you open the door?" he asked and I balked. He had hit the bull's-eye.

"Because I thought you weren't hearing me." I said and he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry Ari, please just let me in" he pleaded again; I just shook my head and walked away into the living room. I heard the door close and footsteps that followed me. I felt two large hands on my shoulders that spun me around. I looked at the floor. Angeal tried to tilt my head up but I turned my head away from his hand. After a few tries, he succeeded in trapping the side of my face in his palm. He turned my face up to meet his. I looked away from his blue eyes, I didn't want to be seen, not now, and not when I was so vulnerable. I heard him sigh again, this time; he ran his thumb under my eye and over my cheek, wiping away my tears. I slapped his hand away.

"Stop it" I said quietly but he just cupped the other side of my face and wiped those tears away too. I slapped that hand away as well.

"I said stop it" I said louder then he cupped each side of my face in his hands and forced me to look up at him.

"Stop fighting me" he demanded and I squirmed away from him.

"Just go away, I don't want to talk to you ever again" I said and took a few steps back. I saw Angeal take a step forward but then a high pitched alarm deafened me and I staggered back. As the ringing stopped there was the sound of glass shattering and there was an iron like grip around my waist. Before I knew it, I was being pulled out the window. I screamed and reached a hand out to Angeal.

"Angeal! Help me!" I yelled and Angeal tried to chase after me but it was too late, I was already plummeting from the fifth story of the ShinRa Electrical Power Company building.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, wake up you whore" I felt cold water splashed across my face and I opened my weary eyes. It's been three days since I was taken. Three days of enduring torture by these people. "Good, you're up" said one of the masked figures. I looked up and shifted uncomfortably as my arms were tied far above my head and I dangled in the air. The person who spoke stepped in front of me and grabbed my chin. He examined my face and tilted it from side to side. "You're far too pretty to be in SOLDIER" he said with a laugh then released my face. I looked up and watched as he grabbed something off the table behind him. "Now tell me where Rufus ShinRa is" he demanded but I remained silent and upheld my glare at him. I heard him sigh.

"As I said before, you're so pretty…I feel bad for doing this" he said and brought something down across my shoulder. I bit my lip as the white hot pain flared through my body. I panted as the pain subsided.

"Tell me now" he demanded again and I still remained silent. He brought the whip down on my other shoulder and I held back another scream as the pain seared my body. I also tried to hold back the tears as the threatened to fall. I let my head fall towards my chest and I let out the breath I had been holding. The man chuckled a little. "I can see you don't like pain" he said sadistically and glared up at him.

"Asshole" I murmured and he whipped me again, this time across my stomach.

"Hold your tongue!" he yelled.

"No matter how many times you whip me, I won't tell you where the President is!" I yelled back, wincing as the wounds on my shoulders pulled.

"And why is that? Are you his lover?" he asked, flicking his wrist, and the whip, back to deliver another blow.

"No! Because it's my honor as SOLDIER!" I shouted. The dark room went silent as I hung there, panting and wincing in pain. Then the man started to laugh.

"SOLDIER doesn't have honor. SOLDIER has blood thirsty lackeys running around doing the Presidents dirty work. SOLDIER is a joke, a failed experiment by the government" the man paced back and forth.

"Shut up" I said quietly as I glared at him. He smiled at my sudden outburst.

"SOLDIER is pathetic, rundown, a useless waste of time and money" he said.

"I said shut up" I threatened a little louder.

"I heard the operatives in SOLDIER have a special surgery. Is that true?" he asked coming up to me. I looked down, "did you have it happen to you?" he whispered into my ear and I shivered. "Just as I thought, you along with your precious SOLDIER are just failed experiments in the way of life. If you're lucky enough then maybe Wutai will finally crush you and end your pathetic existence."

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed and everyone in the room laughed.

"It seems like I've hit a nerve" the man said and I shifted in my chains, causing more blood to run down my chest. The man chuckled then brought his fist down against the bruised side of my face. I let out a little yelp. I didn't know much more of this I could take. I felt my vision blur from the pain but the man brought his fist down on the other side of my face. I yelped again, this time tears rolled from my eyes. I began to pass out from the pain and the only thought that could fully form in my head was; _'Angeal save me'_

"Wakey wakey, little girl" I heard a voice coax me out of my sleep and I refused to open my eyes. It was that man again, no doubt he wanted to beat me some more. "Oh don't be like that. I know you're awake" he said and I cracked open the eye that wasn't swollen shut. I looked into his black eyes as he smiled wickedly. "That's a good girl" he said like a pervert and I cringed before spitting in his face. The smile instantly faded and he brought his fist back before hitting my in the stomach, right on the wound he created. I let out a strangled cry and tried to curl up but the restraints on my ankles forced me from doing so. I let out a ragged breath and tried to hold back another round of tears then I looked back up at the man as he held two long metal rods that had wet sponges on the ends. My eyes widened and I began to squirm.

"Oh so you know what these are then?" he asked as he walked towards me but I just struggled, looking for any chance to break from theses restraints. "Last chance girly," he said as he put the sponges to my temples. I bit my lip and shook my head. He let out a sigh before nodding his head back to the corner of the room. There was a buzzing sound before a jolt of electricity shot through me. I cried out and arched my back. The pain was excruciating as it seared through every fiber of my body. Then it stopped and fell back into place, letting my body spasm as I hung there uselessly, "tell me what you know" he demanded again but I just hung there, motionless aside from the seizures that shook my body ever so often. "The next round will kill you I hope you know so you better tell me now" he threatened but I said nothing. I heard him sigh. "Such a waste" he said and the wet sponges returned. I braced for another shock but it never happened. Instead there was a loud crash and the whole room shook. The wall opposite of me blasted open and four figures entered the room.

"It's SOLDIER!" cried one of my torturers and they all grabbed for their weapons. Two figures stepped into the room. It was Eva and Zack. They held off the henchmen as the other two figures came towards me. I could tell that one was Sephiroth and the other was…Angeal.

"Look at that. SOLDIER actually made it here" said the man and brought out a .45 Magnum and aimed it at Sephiroth. I tried to shake in protest but my body wouldn't respond. Sephiroth and Angeal walked closer and tested the man's threat. He was about to pull the trigger when Angeal surged forward and swept the man's legs out from underneath him. He fell to the ground with a thud before Angeal lifted his foot and kicked the man in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. I felt a pang of relief as Angeal looked up at me. I openly let the tears of hope stream down my face as Angeal released the restraints on my ankles. Once he did, I flip my feet up to grab a hold of the chain holding my arms. With the all the strength that I could muster, I arched my back, my head going back towards my feet. I yanked at the restraints around my wrists, which popped free with ease. I did a back flip and surprisingly landed on my feet. I tried to stand but my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. Angeal caught me before I did any more damage to myself and I looked up into his eyes.

"You came?" I said hoarsely and he smiled.

"Of course I did" he said softly, his fingers clutching me gently. I smiled.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you anymore" I joked and Angeal chuckled.

"At this point in time, I don't really care what you think. I'm just happy I found you before anything serious happened" he said and I laughed. I looked up at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. He smiled down at me and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Ari? Promise me something" he said and I looked at him.

"Depends on what it is" I said and he smiled softly.

"Never stop speaking to me" he said and I bit my lip.

"I think I can promise that" I joked and he grinned before leaning down and placing his lips against mine. I gasped a little at the suddenness of the kiss but also at how warm and soft his lips felt against my bruised ones. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our kiss deepened. I felt his hands move and I pulled away from him. He smiled down at me and he picked me up in a bridal style and carried me over to Sephiroth.

"Are we done here?" Sephiroth asked and Angeal nodded. As we left the room, I closed my eyes and put my head against Angeal's chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

The dull beating heart against my back brought me out of my sleep and I split open my eyes. I sighed as I looked out the "oh so familiar" window of the hospital room I was in a few days ago. I felt a grip around my waist and I looked down. A large arm lay over my hips and I rolled over, curious to whom it belonged to. I smiled as I looked at Angeal's sleeping face. The hard frown that he usually wore was gone and he looked a lot younger, more like 20 than 25. His mouth was slightly open as he snored contently. I giggled a little as I placed my hand around his cheek. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked at me.

"You're awake" he said sounding a little surprised and I smiled.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you up" I said shyly and he shook his head.

"It's fine" he said and he kissed my forehead. "I'm just happy to see you're healing so well" he said and leaned down, capturing my lips with his. I sighed into his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck again. I felt his tongue press against my lips, pleading for permission to become my boyfriend. I parted my lips and his tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring every inch. I moaned as I pulled him closer to me and I felt him smile against my lips. Soon, his hands fumbled with the hem of my shirt before they slowly slipped underneath. His fingertips brushed over my wounds and I gasped in pain. I pulled away from our kiss and cringed in pain. Angeal pulled back too, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in worry and I smiled.

"Maybe that part should wait" I said shyly and Angeal nodded in agreement. He kissed me softly again as he pulled me closer to his broad chest. I nuzzled my face into the soft fabric of his navy blue shirt. I felt his heartbeat under his shirt, it was fluttering like a small birds. I smiled happily; glad that I was the only one that got to feel his heartbeat, glad that I was the only one he would cuddle like this. I felt myself began to doze off again, thanks to the morphine pumping through my system but I really wanted Angeal to continue with what he was doing. There really wasn't a way to speed up the healing process…I stopped mid thought and I looked up at Angeal.

"Angeal?"

"Yeah" he answered looking down at me. I smiled sweetly, my way of trying to get people to do what I wanted.

"Could you get something from my room?" I asked and he cocked his head to the side.

"Like what?"

"Well, there's this box under my bed. I was wondering if you could bring it to me" I said, batting my eyelashes which seemed to make him laugh rather than melt. He shook his head with a smile before getting off the bed and leaving. I smiled gleefully as I waited impatiently for Angeal to return. It only took a few minutes before Angeal opened the door. There was a small cardboard box under his arm labeled _Ari_ and I smiled.

"Is this the box?" he asked and I nodded. He set the box beside me and I began to rummage through it till I pulled out a glowing white orb. Angeal watched me as I lifted up my shirt and pressed the small orb against my abdomen. The white orb glowed brighter before sinking into my skin which began to glow the same color of white as the orb. My wounds began to darn back together until all that remained were faint scars

"A healing materia?" he asked and I looked at him with a feral look in my eyes.

"Get your ass over here" I demanded playfully and he smiled before sitting on the side of my bed. I pulled him down as I kissed him deeply. He chuckled and put his hands beside me. He braced himself up and looked down at me.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked and I bit my lip hesitantly before nodding. He smiled and kissed me, not even waiting for me to part my lips. I felt his hand slid back up my shirt and they caressed my skin as they made their way to breast. I moaned as his large hand fondled the mound of flesh through my bra. His kisses moved down to my neck and he nibbled at the juncture where my shoulder connected with my neck. I moaned under his skilled touch and I arched my back up off the bed. Angeal took that opportunity to slip his free hand under me and unlatched my bra. With skilled hands, he slipped my bra off and dropped it on the floor then he slid my shirt over my head and I blushed as his eyes wandered over my bare chest. He smirked as he leaned back down and began to kiss my collarbone. Both of his hands were molesting my breasts now, rubbing themselves over the sensitive skin. I moaned loudly as he began to kiss his way down to my nipple, taking the pert flesh in between his teeth and nibbling softly. I gasped at the feeling and ran my fingers through his black tresses. He switched to my other breast and gave it the same attention as the other. I held back a loud moan that was forming at the back of my throat and he began to kiss a path down my stomach. I moaned as he ran his tongue around the edge of my bellybutton.

"Ah! JESUS CHRIST!" yelled someone and Angeal and I both looked at the door. Zack stood there with his hands over his eyes; I covered myself up with my hands.

"Zack! What the fuck?!" I asked and he stumbled against the wall.

"I was just looking for Angeal!" he said.

"You found me, now get out!" Angeal yelled and I looked at him. I had never heard him raise his voice before. Zack immediately grabbed the doorknob and darted back into the hall. I laughed as Angeal ran his hand through his hair. He smiled down at me as he took a hold of the hand that was covering my breasts and lifted it away from them. I felt my whole body heat up and he continued kissing a way to the hem of my pants. He looked up at me from under his eyelashes. I looked down at him and he began to pull my pants down. At this point I began to get scared. I wasn't ready for what Angeal wanted to do. I let out a whimper and Angeal stopped and looked up at me.

"Ari?" he asked, his hand coming up to stroke my cheek. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "I won't do anything you do want me to" he said reassuringly and I smiled but my body still shook a little. I looked Angeal up and down and noticed the large bulge straining in the front of his pants. I blushed and so did he as he saw me looking there. I got on all fours and crawled over to him. I began to undo the two belts that held his pants up. Angeal let out a grunt. I smiled and my fingertips sensually stroked over the twitching flesh underneath the cool, smooth fabric, feeling it grow. A thrill shot through my belly and up my spine. Giving Angeal a small push, he fell back so that he was sitting on the bed with his legs spread, watching me as I slowly slid between his legs and plucked the zipper with my teeth. Angeal grunted again. As the fabric parted, it revealed a glimpse of healthy rosy flesh. I balked a little. He wasn't wearing underwear. I looked up at him.

"Sorry, it's laundry day" he said shyly and I laughed before continuing with what I was doing. Unconsciously, I licked my lips, the tip of my index finger brushing over the soft, slightly wrinkled skin lightly. I could feel a tremble run up the length and catch in Angeal's breath. The organ felt warm and pretty solid already. It was bigger than any I had seen so far and it was impressive, intimidating and exciting all at the same time. My fingers curled around the waistband of Angeal's pants and I started to pull them down, looking at him from under my long lashes. The mattress squeaked as the "Honorable General" hesitantly lifted his hips. I took Angeal's erection in both hands once I freed it, sandwiching it between my palms. As I applied some pressure and slowly started to move my hands up and down, stretching the skin, Angeal gave a small moan. At first I simply let the thick flesh slip up and down between my hands, watching it jump up and down, the pink head bobbing up again and again when the thin layer of skin was pushed down to free it. I leaned forward, my face close to Angeal's shaft, my excited breath rushing over it. I stuck my tongue out and licked the reddened tip. Angeal let out the breath that he had been holding, I looked up at him as I opened my mouth and let his arousal slide into my mouth. Angeal threw his head back and his finger laced through my hair. I smiled around his shaft at the reactions I had caused him. I ran my tongue along the underside of the rigid flesh and gave it a firm and sharp suck which cause Angeal to groan. I let go of Angeal's arousal, replacing my mouth with my hand, it was slippery and slick now, covered in saliva and the veins were dark and throbbing against my palm. With an even rhythm, I began to stroke Angeal's erection again but my main focus lay elsewhere. While my hand was working, I lowered my head down to the smooth balls that were resting underneath Angeal's raised shaft. They were heavy and big but soft and I pressed a few light kisses against them and was rewarded with a deep rumbling moan from above. Angeal had grown comfortable and was now leaning back on his elbows. His legs were half spread as far as possible with his pants hanging around his knees. I felt Angeal's hand on my head lightly yank my head up and I looked at him, wondering if I had did something wrong.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong" he reassured me as though he had read my mind. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I stopped you because I can't hold out any longer" he said and he got up off the bed. I watched in ecstasy as he stripped at the foot of my bed. First he took off his shirt; his muscles rippling as he lifted his shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground. My eyes scanned over his chest. It was broad, strong and tight, like silicon pulled tight over a metal frame. I blushed as he stepped out of his pants which had pooled around his ankles. He smirked down at me as he crawled on top of the bed. Slowly his fingers hooked over the edge of my pants and underwear and pulled them down. I gasped and blushed as he took his time looking me over. I felt his large warm hands run up my thighs and rest upon my hips. I closed my eyes as his one hand ran over my flat stomach and down to the inside on my thigh. I let out a loud moan as I felt one of his large fingers slid into me. I groaned and spread my legs for him. He chuckled and came down on top of me, sinking his teeth into the side of my neck. I wrapped my hands around his neck and let my nails sink into his back as he added another finger and began to scissor them. I gasped and hooked my feet around the back of his knees.

"Angeal~" I whined and wriggled my hips against his fingers.

"I have to do this or else you won't be able to fit me." He whispered against my ear and I shuddered. It was true though, Angeal's size was really impressive but he was a big man so it was understandable. He added a third finger and I was shaking, trying to hold my orgasm back. His fingers were just too good. I let my head fall back as another moan was ripped out of my throat.

"Angeal!" I moaned loudly and Angeal pulled away, taking his skilled fingers with him. I moaned in disappointment but then reminded myself that something better was yet to come. I felt Angeal position himself at my entrance and I balked. "Condom" I said and he looked down, blushing as he realized that he didn't have one on. He reached down to the floor and rummaged through his pants until he pulled out a black condom. He ripped the package open with his teeth and proceeded to roll the condom over his hardened shaft. I held back a moan as he replaced the tip of his arousal back at my entrance. Slowly he rolled his hips forward and I gripped the bed sheets in pure pleasure. I let out a long and loud moan as Angeal seated himself inside me to the hilt. I looked up at him. His head hung low and his teeth were gritted. I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You can move" I said and he nodded, pulling his hips back and slowly pushing them forward again. I let out a moan as he toyed with me, teasing me with this excruciatingly slow pace. "Harder" I begged and he complied. His pace began to pick up and my head rolled back in a blissful rapture. It seemed to go on forever and I wished it would stay like that, Angeal rocking against me, driving me to the point of no return and me, writhing beneath him, lifting my hips to meet his in a pleasure filled slap. My mind was covered by a thick fog of sex as I pleaded for Angeal to go faster. I felt his hands grip my hips as he slammed into my body. I clung to his sweat covered back and I felt myself getting closer to my climax.

"Ari…I'm- I'm gonna…" I heard him say through his moans and I nodded.

"I am too" I whispered and no sooner than I had said it, my body went rigid and I cried out Angeal's name as I climaxed, a searing fire spreading out through my core and into my limbs. Angeal gave a few more powerful thrusts before climaxing with me, letting out animalistic grunts and growls as he used me to milk his orgasm. I felt Angeal collapse on top of me, his body rising and falling with his heavy breathing. I ran my hands up and down his back as my eyes began to close. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Angeal rolling us over so my head rested a top his chest and him whispering "I love you".


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, doc! Just give me the medicine and let's hurry this thing up." Eva said impatiently as she bounced up and down, just waiting to see Ari. The doctor sighed before opening the cabinet behind and taking out a small vile filled with a glowing green liquid; a pure Mako shot. Eva swiped it from his hands and downed it in one gulp before darting out of the room. She walked briskly down the hall before she stopped and watched as Zack sat huddled against the wall. Out of curiosity, she walked over to him and bent over with her hands on her hips.

"What's up with you, Fair?" she asked and he looked up at her from his arms where his head rested. His sky blue eyes were wide and looked oddly terrified. Eva's eyebrows furrowed and she crouched in front of him.

"If you're going to Ari's room, then you should knock before entering" he choked out and Eva smiled,

"Why? Did you catch her changing?" she asked and Zack shook his head.

"Worse" he muttered and Eva was just full of curiosity. "She was with Angeal" he added and Eva began to laugh.

"You caught them having sex?" she asked in a whisper and Zack shook a little.

"Please don't remind me" he said but Eva just kept on laughing.

"Well I'll make sure to knock" she said with a ruffle of Zack's hair then got up and went to Ari's room. She stopped outside and put her ear to the door. It was surprisingly quiet if they were making love. She decided to knock just in case. There was no reply so Eva turned to door knob. The light was still on and Eva blushed as she looked at Ari's bed. Ari was curled up with the big bulk of Angeal's body wrapped around her sleeping form. Eva grinned and decided to turn the lights off for them before turning the lock on the door and closing it. She made her way back to Zack who was still in the same state she left him in. Zack looked up at her smiling face as she held a hand out to him. "Come on, let's go train" she offered and Zack took her hand and she yanked him to his feet. Together they walked down to training room.

"Oh come on Fair, is that the best you got?" Eva teased as she stood with her fists in front of her face, making fun of Zack as he stumbled over his feet.

"Well if I didn't have to worry about you tying my shoe laces together then I would have kicked your ass a long time ago" he said and Eva shook her head.

"Excuses, excuses. You're never gonna make First with all those excuses" Eva said and that seemed to hit Zack. He growled before charging at Eva but forgot that his shoes were still tied together and he just ended up tumbling on top of her. They both let out a yelp they fell. Eva groaned as she rubbed the back of her head that had whacked off the solid metal floor of the training room. Eva opened her eyes to yell at Zack but when she looked up; she noticed that his face was only inches away from hers. A heavy blush settle over her face as Zack looked down at her with those beautiful blue eyes. She shied away from his gaze as he remained on top of her.

"Ah, I'm sorry Eva I didn't mean to" Zack apologized with a scratch to the back of his head, a habit he had adopted whenever he felt uneasy.

"Um…it's ok" she said softly and the two stayed like that for a few minutes before the automatic doors slid open. Eva rolled her head back to see Doctor Hojo walking up to them.

"if you two wouldn't mind ceasing your crude acts, I have something to ask you" Hojo said, his odd sounding voice make Eva shudder with distain. Hojo had always reminded her of a disgusting snake. As Zack got off of Eva, the nimble girl was quick to flip backwards to her feet. She turned to face the doctor who was eyeing both her and Zack from behind his circular glasses.

"how are you two handling the Mako shots? I don't have to change the dosage?" Hojo asked as he adjusted his glasses. The two SOLDIERs looked at each other and shook their heads.

"good, now have you seen Sephiroth anywhere?" the older man asked and Zack and Eva shook their heads. Hojo let out a sigh of annoyance and stormed out of the training room. The two Third class SOLDIERs watched as he left, looked at each other, then shrugged and proceeded with their sparing.

"what do you think that was about?" Eva asked as she bobbed out of the way of Zack's fist. The older SOLDIER shrugged and blocked Eva's kick. Eva decided to drop the conversation as she continued to block Zack's attacks. After a few minutes of dodging, Eva let her guard down, her arms flopping to her sides, her chest heaving for the physical exertion.

"what's wrong?" Zack asked as he copied her stance. Eva's attention remained on the doors.

"I don't know…I feel like there's something going on with Hojo and Sephiroth…I don't like it" she mumbled.

"maybe he needs his Mako shot" Zack said as he stepped beside Eva, the two of them staring at the doors. Eva shook her head before walking to the exit.

"whatever it is, it isn't good but there's nothing a pair of Thirds can do. Wanna get go get some food?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at Zack. As the ravenette followed her, Eva couldn't shake the nagging feeling that remained in the back of her mind. suddenly, she decided; she needed to find out what was going on between Sephiroth and Hojo.


	6. Chapter 6

The warm water sluiced down my body as I stood in the continuous spray of water. I sighed as titled my head back to let the water run down my neck and chest. It felt so nice against my still tender scars and my beaten body. It had only been a week since Angeal and the others saved me from those Wutai foot soldiers but my body was still bruised. I turned around and ran my fingers through my hair as the water soaked its way through my chestnut brown trusses.

"Now there's a sight to wake up to" I heard a gruff voice say and I looked over at the door. Angeal stood there in nothing but a pair of black boxers. He let out a long and loud yawn as he walked over to side of the tub and stripped away his boxers. I blushed and looked away, still not used to how open this man was in the privacy of his own apartment. I smiled at him as he opened the shower door and stepped in with me. I felt his hands coil themselves around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I let out a little squeak and laughed as the stubble along his jaw line tickled the side of my neck as he kissed my jaw. I lifted my hand above my head and ran my fingers through his hair as I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access to kiss my neck. I shuddered as his tongue slid over the mark he had given me last night and my hand in his hair gripped the wet black mess tighter. I moaned a little as he gave a firm suck to the skin where my neck and shoulder joined. I felt his one hand slide up my chest until it latched itself onto my breast, kneading and rolling the sensitive mound of flesh between dexterous fingers. I arched my back away from Angeal's chest and more into his touch. I felt him tilt my head back with his free hand and he planted his lips on my mine, his tongue darting past my lips to brush over my tongue which lay waiting for him. I moaned into the kiss but it got caught in the back of my throat which was tilted at an awkward angle. I spun myself around so I could kiss Angeal properly and I felt him chuckle against my lips. I smiled and nipped at his bottom lip while my arms draped themselves over Angeal's shoulders. Angeal looked down at me and smiled before continuing to nibble at my neck. I moaned and pressed my back against the shower wall and lifted my leg around Angeal's waist. He licked a path down to my chest and began to nip at the responsive skin. I impatiently moaned as I felt his deft finger tips trace light but abstract patterns in my skin as they lowered until they came to a stop right above the part of me that was aching for his touch the most. He smiled down at me sadistically as I writhed and moaned beneath him.

"Angeal" I whined and pressed my pelvis against his, feeling his member brush against the inside of my thigh.

"Someone's impatient this morning considering the four rounds that we went through last night" it was true. I was being impatient but whenever he touched me, it was like my body wouldn't be satisfied with a single fleeting touch. It wanted everything he had to offer, his honor, his dreams, every touch, every kiss, every word he dared to breathe in its presence. Angeal's touch was my food, his words my wine. I glared at him through my lashes and he smiled down at me before proceeding to move his hand in between my legs. I arched my back off the wall as his adroit fingers played over my sensitive areas. I squirmed above his fingers as they slid into me. A ragged and lust filled version of Angeal's name was torn from my mouth as he maneuvered his fingers in and out of me and soon he hit that bundle of nerves inside me that caused my head to spin and my vision to fail. I would have slid down the wall if Angeal hadn't caught me. I moaned in disappointment as his finger slid out of me then I looked up at him as he grabbed on to the back of my knee and pulled it over his waist.

"you better hang on tight" he warned and I instantly wrapped my other leg around his waist and my arms around his neck. Angeal lifted me up and I felt his large arousal slide into me and I threw my head back in pleasure. Angeal began to buck his hips forward causing me to bounce up and down. I smiled in disbelief. His stamina was incredible. The fact that he could hold me up and thrust against me without tipping over astounded me. I looked down at him and kissed him deeply, this time I snuck my tongue into his mouth which seemed to make him laugh. After a few minutes, Angeal broke our kiss and pressed my back against the wall and he put his head against my shoulder. I ran my hand down through his hair and grabbed on to his back, his muscles undulating under his firm yet again smooth skin. I cried out as I felt myself getting closer and closer to my climax. Angeal was too. I could feel his pace pick up as his hips bucked ruthlessly against mine, driving his arousal in and out of me. The tight fire in my stomach began to spread outwards, to the place where Angeal and I were connected. Angeal's name was tugged out of inept lips continuously as he gave a thrust that sent me over the edge. I cried out his name as I climaxed, my body convulsing as he continued to thrust against me. Angeal let out a deep growl as I tightened around him then he began grunting with every powerful thrust until he climaxed, using my tightening passage to milk his orgasm. Though he was spent, Angeal never let me fall from where I was sandwiched. He slowly placed my feet on the porcelain floor of the tub and smiled down at me. Slowly, I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub with Angeal behind me. I grabbed a towel off of the rack and held it out to Angeal who took it and wrapped it around his waist. I blushed as I watched him, then wrapped one around myself. I walked into his bedroom and opened the drawer that had my things in it. As Angeal walked by me, I felt his hand brush against my ass and I squeaked as I stood up, covering my ass with my hands. I glared at him as he laughed quietly as he got dressed. I shook my head laughing as I slipped into a pair of teal lace cheekies and a matching bra. Over those I pulled on a black tank top and one of Angeal's grey sweaters and a pair black yoga pants. As I shoved the drawer in with my foot, I felt Angeal hug me around my waist. I smiled and sank back against his chest. I felt his chin rest upon the top of my head.

"so what now?" he asked and I turned around to face him. his black hair was slicked into its usual style and he wore a navy blue muscle shirt, which strained to keep his chest covered, and a pair of baggy black track pants. I reached up on my tippy toes and gave his a chaste kiss.

"how about a movie?" I suggested and Angeal nodded with a smile. While Angeal went to the kitchen, I went to the front room, which I had never been in, and stared in awe. The room was amazing. The walls were soft heather color with a white trim border across the bottom. The back wall was covered by large bookshelves that were cram packed with books. I heard Angeal laugh as he came back from the kitchen and saw the look on my face.

"I know it's a little bare right now but I'm hoping that a women's touch could change that" he said as he nuzzled my ear with his nose. I felt a few tears come to the corners of my eyes as the true meaning of his words set in. I whipped around and wrapped my arms around Angeal's neck and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. my tears rolled down his already damp skin as he held me close and waddled me over to the couch. He sat me down on his lap and I curled into a ball.

"why are you crying?" he asked me softly as his hand stroked over my hair.

"no one has ever said something like that to me before" I said without lifting my head. i felt his hands pull me closer and I smiled a little. I quickly held back the bittersweet happiness as I wiped the tears off my face. Angeal looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back as his fingers laced themselves in my hair one last time before I scooted off of Angeal's lap and went over to the rows of movies that were on the small bookshelf beside the television. I ran my fingers of the spines of their covers as I read their titles. There was a beeping sound and Angeal left to go get what was in the microwave. The smell of microwavable popcorn entered my nose as I breathed in and my stomach growled loudly. I looked down at it and shushed it, hoping that the popcorn would make it happy. I finally plucked one of the movies out and made my way back to the couch. I didn't know how to work Angeal's surround sound, whole house, entertainment system so I waited patiently for him to return. Soon enough, I heard his heavy footsteps make their way to the front room and I felt something hot, like really hot, touch my shoulder and I jumped a little. I turned around to look up at Angeal who was holding a steaming mug out for me. I smiled lightly and wrapped my hands around the mug. As I brought it down, it's smell passed by my nose and I took a deep breath. It was sweet and sugary. I looked at Angeal as he waited for me to take a sip, so I did. My smell was right; the dark brown liquid was really sweet as it slid down my throat. I looked at him with wide eyes as I instantly fell in love with what I drank.

"what is it?" I asked and Angeal gave me a look.

"it's hot chocolate. Have you…never had hot chocolate?" he asked, slightly surprised and I shook my head which surprised him even more.

"what's chocolate?" I asked and he stared at me, dumbfounded.

"it's…brown and sugary." He explained and the last word caught me.

"oh, my parents never let me have anything sugary so that explains why I've never heard of it." I said with a simple smile. Angeal laughed deeply and looked at me.

"I knew you were special but I can see that that is an understatement." He joked and I laughed with him, " so what movie did you pick out?" he asked and I tossed the movie at him. he caught it mid-air and flipped it over. He gave it a quizzical look before shrugging and got up from the couch. He was about to crouch down and open the DVD player when an alarm went off. Angeal and I both jumped up and ran to the door. Out in the hall, we were greeted by a sleepy Zack and a pissed off but slightly groggy Sephiroth. We all ran to the window to see a few Wutai grunts down on the ground. A large red summons circle glowed in the air in front of them and I looked at Angeal.

"Ari, Zack. Go to the President." He ordered and Zack and I nodded. We ran up the stairs to the top floor. on this floor there was just a long hallway that lead from the stairs to the President's office. Zack and I barreled down the hall and barged in the doors. President Rufus ShinRa sat behind his desk, startled by our entrance.

"sir, the building is under attack" I said before he could question our presence in his office. Zack turned as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. I looked back to see the Turks make their way to us. It was Tseng and Elaina followed by Rude and Reno. I shook my head, Reno wasn't very good in these situations.

"Ari, Zack, you two can go join the other SOLDIERS. We will handle things here" said Tseng and we nodded. Zack and I headed back down stairs. I looked out the window to see how bad the situation was. The whole west wing was gone and the building was on fire. I swore under my breath as I charged down the stairs, stopping at Angeal's to grab my sword. I made my way to the foyer and ran down to the west wing and back up the flight of stairs there. As I turned the corner on the third floor landing, the wall down the hall was blasted open as Sephiroth was thrown through it. I heard him grunt from where I stood. I was about to run over to check on him as the smoke and dust clouded my view of him but then the dust cleared as I saw him jump back out of the opening. I shook my head and ran up the stairs again. I finally made it to the tenth floor, the floor just above the summons head. I ran full speed down west wing and skidded to a stop as I looked out the window. I could see clearly now, that the summons was Ifrit, the fire god. I shattered the window with the hilt of my sword and I jumped up to stand on the ledge. I looked down at my sword as my hair wiped around my head. my swordsmanship wasn't going to be enough to hurt Ifrit and neither was my magic but if I could time it right and use both at the same time then I could damage this thing. Holding my sword in my right hand, I held my left hand out. A light blue glow swirled around my hand and I clenched my fist. Taking in a deep breath, I jumped from the ledge. The wind burned my face as I flew down to the summons. I held my sword with the blade pointing downwards. Ifrit's head got closer and closer until it was right under my feet and my sword was in it's skin. It reared its head back to let out a yowl and I clung onto my sword for dear life. Ok, so maybe I could damage this thing with just my sword. As Ifrit lowered its head again, I yanked my sword free and ran forward. Ifrit must have felt me running because it began to tilt it's head forward and I began to slide off Ifrit's head. I gritted my teeth as I fell in front of it's face and, with one surge of strength, I thrusted my sword forward and into Ifrit's eye. The mighty beast howled and thrashed it's head around. I clung to my sword's hilt as Ifrit lifted it's hand it's eye. I was about to yank my sword free when it's hand closed around me. I screamed as I was pulled back and Ifrit looked down at me with his good eye.

"Ari!" I heard Angeal yell and I looked back at him. he stood beside Zack and Genesis.

"Angeal!" I cried, the pressure of Ifrit's closed hand around my stomach was killing me. I looked back at Ifrit as it's yowl shattered my eardrums. A loud ringing in my ears overtook me. My mind began to spin as the ringing got louder. Ifrit opened it's mouth and I could feel the vibrations but not the sound. the pressure around my stomach got tighter and I squirmed against it, crying out in pain. Then the pressure was gone as Ifrit opened it's hand. I looked up at it as it's other hand came down and grabbed my left arm. I let out a ear piercing shriek as my shoulder was pulled from it's socket. I could feel every one of the bones in my hand break as ifrit held me. Another scream was pulled from me as my right arm was grabbed. This time ifrit pinched my whole arm within it's thumb and forefinger, crushing all the bones in my arm. I was nearly blacking out from the pain but before I could, ifrit grabbed my leg and held me upside down, snapping the bones in my right leg as it did so. All the blood rushed to my head as I dangled above a very distraught Angeal. He watched, helplessly, as I dangled in the air just as helpless as he was. With the last of my strength, I reached into the case around my thigh, pulling out a deep blue summons. I had this with me in any battle just in case of times like this.

"let's see how you like this" I said and held out the summons to the sky. There was heat surging off of the small blue ball in my hand before it flew up and exploded into a summons circle. From the circle came a large serpent like creature known as Leviathan. Rain began to pour from the sky and Ifrit howled and let go of my leg. I closed my eyes as the wind whipped around my destroyed body. I couldn't hear anything as I fell but I still braced for the pain as I knew that the ground would be coming up anytime now but the pain never came. I felt my body thud into something and I cracked open my eyes wide enough to see Angeal's face. I nearly cried at the sight of him. he looked down at me as he found a safe place to hide from the epic battle between Leviathan and Ifrit broke out, the battle of water versus fire. I wanted so badly to reach up and touch his face but I couldn't. I couldn't move anything besides my left leg. As I looked up at Angeal, his mouth moved but I couldn't hear anything. I shook my head and then tilted it to the side to show the blood pouring from my ears down the side of my face. I looked back at Angeal as his fingers trembled over my ears then he looked down at my arms which lay motionless by my sides; broken, torn and, as I thought they looked, obliterated. The same went for my right leg. I looked as Angeal looked out of our hiding spot to see how the battle was doing. I could feel the vibrations of the fight cease and Angeal started to move again. The rain still poured down and I closed my eyes as I felt it on my skin. i tilted my head towards Angeal's chest as I finally registered that there was pain shooting through my entire body. I tried hard to hold back the screams that were building up in my throat. I let out a little whimper as the pain became unbearable. Angeal stopped walking and crouched down so that he could cup my face without dropping me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. Angeal's face contorted with sadness as he looked down at my weakened state. I cringed as another powerful wave of pain hit me. I wanted so badly to pass out, to make this pain stop. Even though I couldn't hear Angeal's response, I still begged him.

"Angeal, please make it stop." I could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest as I held my head against it. He calmly brushed his hand over my hair as he realized I still couldn't hear him. slowly I closed my eyes as I felt his hand, still trembling, ghost over my shoulder until it reached and squeezed down on the pressure point near my neck. I relaxed as the black oblivion cascaded over me.


	7. Chapter 7

Angeal's POV

She slept peacefully, like nothing was plaguing her at all. I felt a pang of guilty tug at my heart. This was my fault. If only I did something then she wouldn't be like this. My eyes traveled over her sleeping body as it rested in a pain induced coma. I lifted my hand and ran it through my hair, sighing as the guilt wouldn't leave me. I was about to get up when the door opened and Ari's doctor walked in.

"ah, Angeal. How long have you been here?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"since she was brought in" I said and looked back at Ari. "whats wrong her?" I asked.

"too many things for one girl to with stand. Her left arm is dislocated at the shoulder and elbow and her hand is fractured. All of her ribs are broken to the point where some of them could puncture her lungs if we don't operate soon and…" the doctors voice trailed off as he leafed through his papers.

"what?" I asked, concerned for Ari.

"um…since the bones in her right arm and leg are completely shattered, we will have to operate and remove them." The doctor said after a long pause and I stared at him as his words set in.

"but she wont make a First Class SOLDIER then" I mumbled ineptly. The doctor folded his arms across his chest.

"yes that would be the end result but it would be better than having her stuck with two limbs that she wouldn't be able to use anyways." He said his tone changing from calm and gentle to harsh and uncaring.

"you cant do that to her. There has to be another way" I said and the doctor shook his head. I stood up forcefully and grabbed on to the doctors coat, shoving him against the wall. " to be a SOLDIER is her dream! You cant take that away from her! Not after all she's been through!" I shouted at the doctor who remained emotionless. I felt my anger subside and my hands uncurled from the collar of the doctors coat and he brushed himself off.

"I understand your frustration but that's the way it has to be. For her own well being" he said and left the room. I sat back down and touched Ari's hand. She still slept on, even through my outburst. I put my forehead in my hands and tried to hold back the sadness that over took me. It was my fault. it was my fault that Ari was here, it was my fault that she was hurt; my fault that she would never make SOLDIER First Class.

Ari's POV

 _I stood beside Zack as we looked at the woman who lay motionless on the floor of the small house. she wore a brown skirt and a white long sleeved shirt. Her shoulders were covered in a green-yellow shawl. Who she was I didn't know, but I felt like I should have. She looked so very familiar. I saw Zack turn and he looked at Angeal who had his eyes down cast to the floor. Zack looked down too before charging at Angeal and throwing him against the wall._

 _"What the hell did you do, Angeal!?" Zack yelled and threw Angeal against the door. Zack pulled his fist back and brought it forward to collide with Angeal's jaw. The force sent Angeal on to the ground outside._

 _"is that…is that your idea of honor!?" Zack yelled at Angeal who lay on his back. Angeal shook his head and got up from the ground._

 _"my mother…could not continue to live. And neither can the son" I felt the rest of the world slip away and all that was left was Angeal and i. I tried to run to Angeal. I tried to make him change his mind from the words he just said. I ran after him but it was like I was running in place. I watched in horror as he looked at me before turning his back and walking into the growing darkness. I fell to my knees, uttering Angeal's name continuously as I collapsed to the ground._

My eyes wearily opened as I heard a soft sound coming from my side. I looked down at Angeal who had his head resting on the side of my bed while his fingers interlocked with mine. It hurt like hell to have my fingers spread to fit his but I didn't mind, the thought is all that mattered to me. I smiled at Angeal and tried to lift my hand to run it over his head but my muscles didn't respond. I swore a little as a slight pain rolled up my arm. I immediately bit back my swearing as Angeal grumbled a little and turned his head to the other side. I really didn't want to wake him, I could see his face now and he looked like he had been to hell and back. The scruff on face that was usually trim to remain along his jaw line and chin was now covering the lower portion of his face. I smiled down at him and his eyes flickered open. They looked at me for a little bit before closing and Angeal let out a sigh. He sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair then stopped. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me again. He obviously didn't see that I was awake the first time he looked at me.

"Ari?" he asked and I smiled, I could barely hear what he was saying but I could still hear him.

"good morning to you too" I said hoarsely and it caused Angeal to grin happily. Angeal turned his attention to the door as it slammed open. Eva stood there, her hair a wild mess and her eyes full of fear. Her face was worn through with anxiety as she looked at me. She was about to walk towards me when an arm wrapped itself around her waist and she was yanked out the door. I couldn't hear a word she was yelling but I could tell it must have been funny because Angeal had his head thrown back and a smile of his face. I laughed a little as Genesis and Zack tried to pull Eva out of my room. She yelled at them as her fingers and ankles hooked themselves around the doorframe. After a few tugs at her waist, Genesis and Zack finally got Eva to let go of the doorframe and they dragged her back the way that she had come. I looked at Angeal as we laughed about what just happened. I looked back at the door and saw Sephiroth who stood with his arms folded across his chest. He stared down at me with those piercing eyes and I shuddered a little. He walked closer to the side of the bed that wasn't occupied by Angeal and sat down. He looked me over without saying a word, assessing the damage with his eyes rather than just asking. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and then he turned his head and looked out the window. A smile spread across my face and I really wanted to hug my mentor and I would have if I wasn't immobile. Then he brought one hand out of it's fold and held it out, not looking at me. In his hand was a bag. I cocked my head to the side as I questioned what was in the bag.

"these are for you" I could hear him say dully through my busted eardrums. He swung the bag over to Angeal who's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the bag. He grinned down at it's contents and plucked one from the bag. I smiled as I saw the white materia that Angeal rolled in his fingers. "there should be enough to help you recover fully" I barley heard Sephiroth say and he got up to leave. Angeal and I watched as he stopped in the doorway and turned his head slightly. "Ari" I heard him say and I perked up. " I'm…glad you're ok" and with that being said, he briskly walked down the hall. I was left staring at his words, usually those kinds of words would never leave Sephiroth's lips. I began to blush and smile as I was happy to be on the receiving end of my mentor's relief. I saw Angeal move and I looked up at him. he stood up and held a white materia in his hand. I smiled and laid back, allowing him to treat me. He blushed as he grabbed my left hand and pressed the little ball against my skin. a soft white-blue light came off it as it sunk it my skin. I immediately felt relief in my left hand, my bones reconnecting and my shoulder and elbow popping back into place. After the light had disappeared, I wiggled my fingers. No pain what so ever. I automatically raised my hand and cupped the side of Angeal's face which seemed to rub itself against my palm. I nearly cried as I felt his stubbly skin against mine and the tears fell as his hand came up, cupping mine as he planted kisses against my palm. he smiled down at me and my heart fluttered again then he stooped down and took another materia from the bag. We both blushed this time as he rolled up my shirt and pressed the ball against my naval. I shivered at the coldness but then it was soon replaced with warmth as the light seeped into my skin and covered my entire midsection. I sighed as I could feel my ribs reconnect under my skin. Angeal looked down at me with relief in his face as he touched my ribs without me flinching. His fingers were trembling and I smiled as I grabbed his hand.

"can I see one of the materia?" I asked and he handed one to me. I looked down at it. It was white with light shades of blue swirling within it. It was actually quite beautiful to look at but I didn't have time for that. I pressed it against my forehead and as it sunk in, I could hear more bit by bit till my hearing was fully recovered. Angeal looked at me and I smiled.

"try talking" I said.

"I love you" he said and I smiled while blushing.

"yup I can hear you" I said and turned away from him, smiling. I closed my eyes as I heard him chuckle. It was like music to my ears. I could hear and the first voice I could fully hear was Angeal's, my lover. There were a few minutes of silence before Angeal spoke.

"who are you?" he asked and I turned my head to who he was talking to. I felt my body go numb as I stared at the person in the door way. His black hair hung down his back and in his face as he stared at me. The ends of his hair were tipped the same color of his eyes, a striking lime green. He made a move towards me and Angeal automatically jumped to my defense. The man stared him down and both of their hands clenched into fists. The man took another step towards me and Angeal tried to puff out his chest. " I said who are you?" he growled but the man just stared at him. I could tell Angeal was getting furious, no one defied a First and got away with it. " I'm SOLDIER First Class Angeal Hewley and I swear if you take another step, I will beat you" he said with a snarl but the man took another step. Angeal lashed out at him, striking the man's face with his knuckles. The man instantly grabbed Angeal's wrist the minute it neared his face and he swung Angeal into the wall. there was a loud crack and Angeal stumbled a bit, holding his head. the man was about to grab Angeal by the head when my instinct took over.

"Stop it!" the man's hand hovered over Angeal's head and he peered back at me. I sat up right in my bed as I glared at the man. " I said stop it Phoenix. Drop your hand." The man, Phoenix, glared at me then his hand dropped to his side. " Angeal?" I asked and he stood up, blood seeping from the wound on his forehead. I motioned for him to come to me, which he did with his eyes still glued to Phoenix. I took a tissue from the box beside my bed and dabbed it on Angeal's wound when he sat down again.

"do you know him?" Angeal asked, holding a fresh tissue to his head. I nodded and turned my attention to Phoenix who still stood at the foot of my bed.

"he's my brother" I said simply and I glared at Phoenix who now stood facing me.

"it's been a while, Ari" Phoenix said and I bit my lip, "ten years, was it?" I looked away as I thought about my family.

"yeah…" I whispered and Angeal looked at me.

"ten years?" he asked, astonished and I glared at him and nodded.

"is he your lover?" Phoenix asked bluntly and I balked at the question, then with a glance at Angeal, I nodded. Phoenix seemed to take pleasure at this.

"why haven't you told him? about our family that is" he asked cruelly causing me to shake. I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it and looked down. _'why hadn't I told Angeal?'_ I thought then looked at Phoenix.

"what about your family?" Angeal asked trying to get caught up with what Phoenix was talking about. I looked at him and sighed. It was about time I told him.

"I ran away from my family ten years ago." I said.

"why?" he asked and I balked again.

"because…" I hesitated on the words that tried to form but never came out of my mouth.

"you were afraid of what you were, what you are" Phoenix said and we both looked at him, Angeal with confusion and me with hatred. I wanted him to leave. It had been better without him here.

"I was and I am not afraid of what I was supposed to be" I said with a wicked glare.

"what does that mean?" asked Angeal, cutting our sibling rivalry short.

"Angeal, in my family, there are two families, both are separated into the Core Household and the Branch Household. My father bore The Mark of the Phoenix which made him the leader of the two households, and the Mark was to be passed on to his child who would be the next leader. When Phoenix was born, they praised him as the Next Heir but soon realized that he didn't have the Mark but-…"

"you did" Phoenix cut in, hatred seething from his words. I glanced at him sadly from the corner of my eye before looking at Angeal again.

"yeah…it was a shock because normally the first born child was the bearer of the Mark but I was the acceptation and if there was more than two children born, the others would be put in the Branch household in order to be trained to become bodyguards for the Heir. That's what happened to Phoenix and I but I didn't want that. I just wanted to…" I closed my eyes, turned my head slowly, and looked out the window, "be free" I said softly.

"that's a lie" Phoenix said, breaking the silence. I glared at him, " that's a complete load of bullshit. You only left because Father said that you were a disgrace to the family. You were weak; you couldn't even hold your own against Nala, a cousin 6 years your junior. You were pathetic. You had everything you wanted. You took the life that was supposed to be mine!" Phoenix yelled, his knuckles turning white as his fists clenched harder.

"for years I trained, hoping that the Elders would see that _I_ was supposed to be the Heir, that _I_ was strong enough to carry the title. But no, they never saw that. They only cared about that stupid mark on your back." Phoenix added through gritted teeth as I tried to hold back the tears. I always knew he felt this way about me but I had never heard him voice it before. Ever since I could remember, Phoenix has treated me like I was a disease, he ignored me, he beat me, and he did everything he could to make my life hell. When I figured out why he treated me like that, I ran; I headed for the hills as fast as I could, never looking back. If Phoenix wanted to be the leader then he could take it. I wanted nothing to do with it.

"how can you say that?" I heard Angeal ask, I looked at him and could see the fire in his eyes. " you don't even deserve to be the leader of your family."

"and what makes you say that?" Phoenix asked, a different type of fire burning within those green eyes.

"I say it because you don't have any honor." Angeal said and stood up, " if you had honor then you would be happy just being part of your family. I always told myself and my students to embrace your dreams. All that you're doing is making others feel sorry for you not being Heir and taking it out on Ari even though she had nothing to do with being marked. I think that it was fate that marked her instead of you. So what if she couldn't hold her own against someone younger than her, that's something that can be worked on where as you would more or less bring your family's name down and drag it through the mud. From what I can tell, you're a selfish, arrogant, self loathing, cry baby who likes to get people to join him in a self hating pity party rather than standing up for his dreams and taking the bull by the horns." Angeal said and finally came face to face with Phoenix who looked at him in disbelief. Angeal took a deep breath before adding, " the Ari who ran away is gone. The Ari behind me is a strong Third Class SOLDIER who would go up against any foe, no matter the odds. Ive known her for a little while but I can tell that she has the honor and the pride to up hold your family's name, more than you ever could hope to." He said before grabbing Phoenix' shoulders and pushed him out into the hall.

"you can come back here when you've decided to make an apology" Angeal said and closed the door on my shaken brother. I stared in awe; Angeal had just beaten my brother senseless with words. I began to laugh at the whole scenario that had just played out before me, thinking that never in a thousand years would I see someone give Phoenix a word lashing like that. Angeal looked back at me as I laughed uncontrollably then sat back down in the seat beside me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at him as his eyebrows were still knitted together and his scowl was more prominent than ever.

"what's wrong?" I asked and he stared at the door like he was trying to burn holes in it.

"considering your family's first impression, I don't like them" he said sternly and I smiled.

"don't worry, Phoenix and I are the only ones left." I said solemnly and looked away from Angeal, who let a foreign pout settle over his usual scowl. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off as the door opened and my doctor walked in.

"it's good to see that you're awake" he said and I nodded.

"when I was falling, I didn't think I was going to wake up after" I said with a laugh. My doctor let out a rather forced laugh and I looked at him. " is there something wrong?" I asked and he looked down.

"I'm afraid there is" he said slowly and my heart sunk. _what was wrong?_ I thought to myself, " it seems that the bones in her right arm and leg are completely shattered and that they wont heal" he said softly and tears began to form in my eyes. I looked at Angeal who had his face turned away from me in shame. I swung my head back to my doctor.

"what do you mean they wont heal?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded by the news.

"I mean that your bones are shattered beyond repair, the only thing we can do is, sadly, amputate them and fit you with prosthetics." He said and my whole world shattered around me.

My whole life, I had wanted to prove my worth to my family. I wanted to make them see that I wasn't a failure. When I had come to Midgar, I saw that being part of SOLDIER would be my chance, my chance to show everyone that they were wrong about me. As I entered SOLDIER, my dream soon changed. Instead of just proving my worth, my dream changed to wanting to become a leader; a light for the people who had no hope in this world. I wanted to be a hero. Soon I began to move my way up in the ranks, from foot soldier to infantryman to Third Class SOLDIER. I was only a few more missions from being a Second and final a First. But now, with my arm and leg, I would be sent sprawling back out on to the streets with nothing to my name.

"but…" I stuttered, my body numb with pain. I couldn't even form coherent sentences I was so devastated.

"I'm sorry but that's all we can do" my doctor said and left the room. I stared at the wall as the seconds passed before I felt my left hand being squeezed. I looked over at Angeal who sat with my hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Ari. If I had only been a few seconds sooner" he said and I shook my head.

"it was my fault. I did this to myself" I said quietly and Angeal cupped my face.

"this shouldn't have happened to you" he whispered and leaned in, his lips kissing the tears from my face. I closed my eyes and wrapped my good arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I felt his large arms wrap around me and I sobbed into his shoulder, using his body to shelter me from the world. I could hear him mumble the words "I'm sorry" over and over as he tightened his grip around me and ran his hand up and down my back. I nuzzled my face deeper into his shoulder. _what was I going to do?_


	8. Chapter 8

"ok, put me under" I said as I lay on the operating table, my eyes burning from the white light above me.

"alright, Ari." Said my doctor and he put a mask over my mouth and nose. _Here goes nothing_. I thought to myself and quickly, I felt the anesthetics take over, sending me into a deep sleep.

 _The moon rose high in the sky as I stood alone in the desert. I slowly looked around me, nothing but dunes upon dunes of endless sand sat around me. I began to shake; the night air was cold against my skin as I stood helpless and defenseless. I had no weapons, no source of communication, no…anything. I barely had anything to wear besides the hospital uniform that I had feel asleep in. as I looked around one more time, I noticed that a small shack had appeared to my left. Curious I slowly stumbled my way over to it, my feet getting trapped in the loosely packed sand. As I got closer to the shack, I felt nostalgic. I knew this shack. I had been here so many times before. My mind finally put two and two together and I began to run to the shack. This is where I grew up, after I had deserted my family. This was my home. I barreled through the door and was greeted by the harsh smell of mechanic's oil. I looked around at the various mechanical prosthetic limbs that hung around the shack._

 _"Who's there?" asked a gruff voice from the back and I turned to see a tall blonde man standing in the door way to a bedroom. His gold eyes looked at me then lit up with recognition of who I was._

 _"well bless my stars, Ari" he said and I hopped over to him, swinging my arms around him._

 _"I'm sorry I've been away for so long, Hex" I said but he simply shook his head as we pulled away from each other._

 _" I'm happy that you came back to me in one piece" he joked and I smiled. His gold eyes looked me up and down as he grinned uncontrollably. "its been so long" I heard him mumble and I grinned with him._

 _"I finally made SOLDIER, Hex but something happened…" I said softly, both of our grins fading._

 _"what? Tell me whats wrong?" he said as he led me over to the table. I sat down slowly and let out a sigh._

 _"the Headquarters was being attacked and…during the fight…my right arm and leg were shattered. I don't know what to do Hex. It was my dream to be a hero and now because of my arm and leg, I'm gonna be kicked back on to the streets" I said, my eyes welling with tears. I heard Hex sigh and I looked at him._

 _"look around" he said and I did. Mechanical arms, legs, fingers, toes hung around the room. "what do you see?" he asked as I continued to look around._

 _"I see limbs that you created" I said, then paused and finally looked at him. he smiled as he saw my thought process link together what he was trying to say. " you mean…I can…" I muttered and he nodded. When I was little, I would sit and watch Hex make his mechanical limbs and sometimes I would help him with the people he fitted them to. I had asked Hex if I could have one of the prosthetics but with a firm no he sent me to my room…numerous times. I guess now that I actually needed them, he had changed his mind about it. I grinned happily as I jumped up from my chair and swung my arms around Hex's neck._

 _"thank you so much Hex" I said then the shack began to fade into black, taking Hex along with it. I smiled at him one last time._

 _"you know where to find me" I heard him say faintly as he finally disappeared into the darkness, leaving me alone; floating in a void._

I groaned harshly as I forced my eyes open. The room was a spinning blur as I sat up very slowly but I could still make out the bulky figure of Angeal as he remained by my bed side. Soon my vision cleared and I looked at Angeal who stared at me with sadness. I followed his gaze with mine and looked down at my right arm…which wasn't there. The same went for my leg. All that remained of them were stumps. I nearly cried at the sight of them but then remembered the dream I had and I turned to Angeal again.

"we need to go to Kalm" I said abruptly and Angeal gave a confused look.

"to Kalm? What the hell for?" he asked with a scowl.

"I need to talk to someone there. Hell be able to help me" I said and wiggled my stumps. Angeal smiled lightly before nodding.

"fine. Once you get released, I'll get the Turks to take you Kalm." He complied and I smiled gratefully.

"I'm not waiting till I get released I hope you know" I said and he simply smiled.

"I didn't think that you would" he laughed and I laughed with him. I watched as Angeal slowly got up from his seat and grabbed one of the wheelchairs that was against the wall behind him. he looked at me with eagerness.

"you ready to go?" he said and I nodded. I reached out my arms as he came closer and scooped me up into his arms and finally set me down in the wheelchair. Angeal pushed me down the halls, avoiding every doctor and nurse we seen. Soon we reached the roof of the building and as I looked at the helicopter, I internally face palmed. Sitting in the passenger's seat of the chopper was Reno Sinclair. Angeal quickly loaded me into the chopper and a headset was thrown at me by Reno. I glared at him as he sent a flirtatious wink at me.

"keep it in your pants Sinclair" I warned him as I put the headset on.

"aw! But babe, that's no fun" he said with a devilish grin.

"watch it, Turk" growled Angeal who hopped in the chopper and sat beside me. Reno, not being the type to back down, defiantly puffed out his chest and snorted; challenging Angeal for dominance. Angeal upheld a steady glare at the red head whose nostrils were flaring with every angry breath he took. I sighed and shook my head.

"could you two not act like two dogs in a cage?" I asked and the two men looked at me.

"its his fault" Reno said as he pointed a finger at Angeal, who shot a death glare at Reno.

"don't flirt with my girlfriend and we wont have a problem." Angeal warned, poison dripping off his words. I put my face in my hand and leaned forward, tapping Rude on the shoulder.

"can we get out of here before shit hits the fan?" I asked. The older man smirked before beginning to start the chopper. I sat back in my seat only to be greeted by Angeal's arm around my waist. I blushed a little before resting my head on his shoulder. if Reno and him kept having these little fights, then this was going to be one long ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eva stormed down the halls holding a cold, damp cloth to her eye. She fumed about the over active puppy that had given her a swollen eye and a growing headache.

"Stupid Zack, ' _Hey Eva, catch this apple with the back of your head'_. Yeah ok Zack, why don't you catch my steel toed boot with your ass." Eva growled, her boots making a solid thud as she walked around in an angered rage. Eva was so blinded with anger that she didn't pay attention to where she was going; she just stormed down the halls regardless of where they went. Soon Eva was met by a dead end, it was then she realized that she was in a foreign part of the building. The walls were gloomy and one of the lights flickered ominously overhead. Eva shivered as a damp draft floated over her. As Eva looked around, her ears picked up on the almost muffled screams. She turned slowly to the only door in the hall that sat a few feet in front of her. Her breathing became rapid as she took a step closer to the door. The light flickered above her again as she reached her hand out very slowly until the cold silver knob was in her palm. The door opened slowly and Eva peered into the room. Green light filled the, otherwise, black hallway. Rows of Mako tanks lined the wall with various genetic mutations floating in them. Eva took a step forward into the hall, her curiosity getting the better of her. As she looked at the contents of the Mako tanks, she could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat. _Who could do this to someone?_ She thought to herself as she stopped and stared at the tank that held a humanoid figure with two horns protruding from its forehead. She turned away and lifted her head as she heard more screams but this time they were closer. Slowly sneaking up to the door at the end of the hall, she peered in through the tiny window and nearly threw up. Behind the door was a small laboratory that Eva presumed to belong to Professor Hojo, seeing how he was the only Professor there. On the metal table in the center of the room was General Sephiroth who was panting and cringing in pain as Hojo busied himself organizing the various tools he had laying about. Eva watched in heartbreak as Sephiroth's vibrant green eyes fluttered open. He looked worn out and tired as he tried to struggle off the table. The restraints on his wrists and ankles were pulled taut as the Silver General fought to get free but the struggle only alerted Hojo that Sephiroth was awake.

"Good your awake. Let's hope you don't pass out again." Hojo said deviously as he flicked the tip of the needle filled with a blue swirling liquid. Sephiroth glared at Hojo from under his long lashes as the older man pressed the tip of the needle against his vein. As the needle entered his skin, Eva could see the look of discomfort on Sephiroth's face. There was a brief moment of relief after the needle was pulled out before Sephiroth's body tensed, his back rising off the table. Eva's eyes widened in horror as Sephiroth's usually green eyes opened wide and their green hue was replaced with the same color of blue that was in the needle then faded back to their usual green. Eva's heart sank as Sephiroth let out a pained scream as he threw his head back, she had to get him out of there, and she couldn't stand to see the Silver General screaming like a little child. With a hesitant hand, Eva knocked on the door, much to Hojo and Sephiroth's surprise. The enraged professor stormed towards the door and swung the heavy metal slab open.

"What is it, girl?" he asked with a deathly glare at Eva, who trembled a bit but held her ground.

"Director Lazard wants to see Sephiroth." She said and Hojo glanced back at Sephiroth before letting out a huff and walking back to the lab table to undo Sephiroth's restraints. Eva watched as Sephiroth slowly slid off the table and grabbed his jacket which hung on the back of a random computer chair.

"I expect to see you here in a month, Sephiroth." Said Hojo, as he washed his hands with his back turned to the pair at the door. Sephiroth said nothing as he looked at the floor and closed the door. Eva stood silently as Sephiroth swung his jacket over his shoulders and slipped his arms through the openings.

"That was a stupid thing you did." Sephiroth said as his green eyes looked at Eva. The young girl blushed before looking down at her feet. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it, realizing that Sephiroth was her superior. There was a brief silence before Sephiroth spoke again.

"Stupid as it may have been, I still appreciate the thought behind your actions." Sephiroth said as he began to walk away. Eva stood, stunned by Sephiroth's words; a soft blush creeping into her cheeks as she watched the godly man leave the corridor. She smiled to herself as she quickly followed him. Eva couldn't help but notice that Sephiroth seemed a bit snarky when he talked and it worried her. She kept her eyes trained on the older man as they walked in silence.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't keep staring at me." Sephiroth said with a sharp glance over his shoulder. Eva balked and looked away for a few seconds but her eyes traveled back to Sephiroth. After a few more steps Sephiroth stopped, causing Eva to stop as well.

"why do you keep looking at me like that?" he muttered and Eva froze. Her heart raced and her mouth failed her as she continued staring at Sephiroth who was now facing her with an upset look on his face. The Silver Elite took a step towards Eva. "Why. Do. You. Keep. Staring. At. Me." he said, his words emphasized by every step he took towards Eva who now had her back pressed up against the wall. Eva couldn't help but not look away from the man in front of her and she was entranced by how his eyes shimmered in the very dim lighting of the hallway. Sephiroth noticed that she was off in her own world and slammed the palm of his hand against the space beside Eva's head. Sephiroth let out a small hum as the force of his hand only made Eva tighten her eyes and press her lips. The corner of his mouth curled up in a cruel smile and he leaned a little closer to the girl.

"Are you ignoring a question from you superior?" Sephiroth asked wickedly and he leaned in so that his breath began to tickle Eva's neck, "What a disobedient girl." He whispered, causing Eva to shiver. Her eyes remained plastered to the wall opposite her as Sephiroth's warm breath heated her cooling skin.

"With all due respect sir, I was staring at you to see if you were alright." Eva said as she straightened her back. There was a small huff in her ear, almost as if Sephiroth thought she was lying.

"With all due respect, you say? I hardly consider it respectful to lie to a superior, let alone a General." Sephiroth spat cruelly as he pulled away from Eva's side. As Eva looked up at the Silver General, she noticed that something in his face had changed. He was…pouting, like a small child. His green eyes were clouded over like he was lost in thought. "All you people ever do is lie to me…" he mumbled gently and his eyebrows knitted together. Eva stared in disbelief as Sephiroth backed away from her until his back hit the opposite wall, all while mumbling about people lying to him. "I just want to be told the truth…why do people treat me differently?" this time his eyes shot up to look at Eva's. Eva couldn't help but feel sorry for Sephiroth as he looked like he was beginning to lose all hope in her answering him. She smiled lightly and walked over to the sulking man, finally noticing the faint glow of light blue in his eyes from whatever Hojo injected him with.

"Sephiroth," Eva said lightly, "I don't know about the others but the only reason why I treat you differently is because…" Eva paused as her hammering heart finally forced its way into her throat. She took a deep breath and cupped Sephiroth's face with a delicate hand. His skin was soft under her sword calloused hands. " I treat you differently because I have…very strong feelings for you…" she whispered quietly and Sephiroth looked at her with one of his thin silver eyebrows cocked upwards. Eva sighed lightly and slowly leaned forward towards her superior, and with a quick breath of encouragement, she pressed her lips lightly against Sephiroth's. The older man let out a small hum of surprise then slowly kissed Eva back. The pair sat there for a few minutes before Eva pulled away then looked at Sephiroth again. His eyes had returned to their normal mint green hue while his face regained its stoic composer. Eva looked over his face in desperation; worrying that she was about to be lectured. Not much to Eva's surprise, Sephiroth simply rose from where he sat and looked down at Eva.

"You're a bigger fool that I thought to have done that." he muttered cruelly, causing Eva to lose her disposition as she let her eyes drop to the floor in shame. Shackles of guilt confined her heart, trapping the growing need to become defensive. She bit her lip in frustration as Sephiroth turned slowly and began to walk away from her.

"And what is it that makes me such a fool?" Eva asked, still sitting on the floor. Without turning, Sephiroth let out a small sigh.

"You're a fool because you don't understand." He snapped. Eva's body rose up off the floor as she stood, defying the crippling want to run and hide.

"Oh, I understand perfectly fine, _General_." Eva snapped back, causing Sephiroth to tense at the tone in her voice, "I understand that you, Sephiroth, are nothing more than a child that wants to hide from the world. I understand that more than anyone." Eva said, her head slowly rising to look at the Silver Elite's broad, leather clad back. She grimaced as she walked forward, passing Sephiroth in a few steps and then stopping with her back facing him.

"That's what we have in common. All my life, I've wanted nothing more than to shield myself away from the world; a world that was never kind to me, never cared once about my existence. But there is one important thing that makes us different, that separates us more than you would care to know." Eva said, her eyes clouding over with memories of her childhood.

"And what might that be?" Sephiroth asked through his clenched teeth, "What makes us so different?" There was a long pause before Eva spoke again.

"What makes us different is that I cherish the bonds that I make with other people," Eva said as she looked over her shoulder at her superior, "The friends that I make are important to me, they make me who I am. Unlike you, I don't try to cut my ties with other people. Every person that I talk to, every friend that I have has taught me different things." Eva said as her eyes narrowed. Slowly she turned her head to face forward again, "Kunsl taught me to enjoy the little things in life, Zack taught me to never give up on my dreams, Angeal taught me to fight with honor, Genesis taught me everything I know about fighting and Ari, she taught me so many things that I could write a list longer than this hallway." Eva said then turned to Sephiroth to look him in his cold, uncaring eyes. She took a step towards him so that they were face to face. "And, sir, the only thing you taught me is that I don't want to end up like you," she snapped, causing Sephiroth's mouth to twitch slightly, "I can tell by your eyes that you don't care about anything, they're iced over and dead. I envy you for your power but if it means that I would lose all my friends then having your power is meaningless. Don't you see? Having power means nothing if you have anyone to protect." Eva warned before turning around and continuing down the hallway, leaving Sephiroth in the flickering light to take in her words.


End file.
